


A Remedy for Jealousy

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doumyouji Andy is a Little Shit, Fictober, Fictober 2020, First Kiss, First Time, Jealous Doumyouji Andy, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Hay algunas veces en que Kamo Ryuuhou puede decir que no reconoce a su compañero de habitación. Y el día en que él demuestre estar celoso a causa de un mal entendido, llegará a la conclusión de que cada vez, lo reconoce un poco menos.Día 12 delFictober 2020.Consigna:El monstruo bajo la cama.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Doumyouji Andy/Kamo Ryuuhou
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	A Remedy for Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Unlike Pluto, [“Under The Lights”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UTZvKpzalw).
> 
> No lo mencioné en las etiquetas pero hay un ligero _spoiler_ de la novela **K - R:B**. No es algo que va a arruinar la lectura de la novela en caso que lo hagas, pero igual en las notas finales explico cuál fue.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Si tuviera que calcular desde hacía cuánto tiempo estaba despierto, podría decir que desde un aproximado de dos horas. Siguió leyendo un par de hojas más del libro que había empezado hacía unas semanas hasta que un sonido proveniente de la litera de abajo le llamó la atención. Y de eso habían pasado ya unos quince minutos. ¿Qué demonios le llevaba tanto? Mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba más y más se percató de que el sonido había cesado. Bajó las escaleras y miró el rostro dormido de su compañero de habitación. A juzgar por la hora en que se había ido a dormir, todavía faltaban tres y media para que se despertara, así que tomó el riesgo de levantar un poco las sábanas. Una de sus cejas se arqueó ante la escena. Después de todo, ¿cuántos años tenía? En venganza por no haberle permitido cumplir con su cuota diaria de lectura, podría patearlo hasta despertarlo por haberlo hecho espectador de tan vergonzosa escena, pero que su compañero se levantara de mal humor era un mal presagio para el resto del día. Sin hacer más ruido que el necesario, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a hacer lo único que lo mantendría ocupado hasta que el día laboral diera inicio: ponerse a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Uno de los integrantes más jóvenes del anexo 4 de la oficina de asuntos jurídicos de Tokio saltó sobre el asaltante que estuvo persiguiendo desde hace más de diez cuadras.

—¡Es un monstruo! —exclamó el hombre que, en el suelo, no podía sacarse al muchacho de encima.

—Doumyouji —lo llamó su compañero. El aludido lo miró—. Es suficiente. Estás por quebrarle el brazo.

Ante sus palabras, Andy levantó ambos brazos. El maleante quedó postrado de igual manera en el suelo ya que el oficial siguió sentado sobre su espalda baja y fue recién cuando uno de los policías de la patrulla a la que habían dado aviso le puso las esposas que él se levantó.

—Gracias por su trabajo —le dijo el oficial que llevaba al ladrón a la patrulla.

—Es nuestro deber, chicos.

La insolencia del compañero que le había tocado no tenía límites. Aunque no pudiera adivinar la edad de ambos oficiales, se notaba que que eran mayores que él. Atinó a sonreír ligeramente y empezó a caminar hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba a mitad de cuadra. Mientras él debatía qué tomar, Andy sacó dos latas de café con leche y le extendió una.

—Buen trabajo.

—¿Leche? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Tómalo, Kamo! ¡Te va a gustar!

El aludido batió la lata y la abrió con cuidado. Se sorprendió por el sabor dulce. Su compañero, que también bebía de su propia lata, no le quitaba la mirada de encima como si estuviera esperando su respuesta.

—No está mal…

—¡Te lo dije! —tras dar por válido su veredicto terminó su café de un sorbo—. Oye, Kamo, mañana es tu día libre, ¿no?

—El tuyo también.

—Lo sé —Andy sonrió—. ¿Tienes planes?

—Mañana es el mes que puedo ver a mi hija.

Andy se lo quedó mirando pero su compañero no lo notó. Después de haberse separado de su exesposa, ella se quedó con la custodia de la hija que tenían en común y Ryuuhou tenía la posibilidad de verla sólo una vez cada tres meses.

—Ah…

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—No, por nada…

Andy le había respondido con una sonrisa, pero algo en su rostro intentaba expresar algo que Ryuuhou no pudo descifrar. De entre todos los integrantes que pudo haberle tocado como compañero, el alfabeto se encargó de que Andy fuera el único capaz de ocupar ese espacio en su vida y así y todo, Ryuuhou siempre había mantenido una distancia considerable con él. Y esto significaba, aunque Andy fuera bastante sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, que Ryuuhou realmente no lo conociera.

* * *

Andy bostezó. Era el segundo café que bebía y probablemente necesitaría tres más dentro de media hora. Dirigió su vista a su objetivo que seguía inmóvil. De pronto, vio una pareja conformada por una bella mujer y una niña que se soltó de su mano para correr hacia el objetivo que él había estado siguiendo desde temprano. El objetivo estrechó a la pequeña entre sus brazos y saludó a la mujer con una ligera reverencia. Su rostro desbordaba felicidad y eso hizo que Andy se mordiera por dentro y sintiera un sabor amargo en su boca.

* * *

Cuando tuvo que decidir si seguirlos o empezar a disfrutar de su día libre no hizo ni uno ni lo otro. En cambio, se quedó acostado en la cama escuchando música y continuando con un juego que había dejado inconcluso. En cierto momento, su estómago le advirtió que tenía hambre así que se levantó con la intención de ir a la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con su compañero a quien saludó secamente.

—¿Estuviste aquí todo el día?

—No. Llegué hace un rato —mintió Andy mirando cómo de reojo su compañero entraba con varias bolsas brillantes con cosas que sobresalían de ellas.

—¿Para dónde vas?

—A buscar algo para comer.

—Vengo de un festival y traje un montón de cosas. Fíjate con qué te quedas y dejaré que mañana se peleen los demás por el resto.

No del todo convencido, Andy cerró la puerta que había dejado abierta y comenzó a hurgar entre las bolsas que Ryuuhou llevaba. En una de ellas encontró un pantalón con estrellas.

—¿Y esto?

—Es para ti —Andy sintió que los ojos estaban por salírseles de las órbitas oculares de lo sorprendido que estaba—. Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría.

—No está mal.

—Puedo prepararte algo de comer si no quieres algo de aquí.

—Voy a cambiarme y agarraré algo de aquí.

Ni bien terminó de mencionar lo que haría, Andy empezó a desnudarse. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la primera vez que Ryuuhou lo viera sin ropa. Tampoco era algo que le molestara.

—Yo estoy lleno. Iré a darme una ducha rápida y vendré a dormir. Estoy muy cansado.

—¿Fue una bonita reunión familiar?

—Lo fue.

Ryuuhou no solía modular demasiado su tono de voz. Andy, sin embargo, notó que lo había hecho cuando recibió una respuesta. Podía decir que se lo oía feliz. Aunque su mano estuviera revolviendo las bolsas, realmente no había nada allí que quisiera devorar. Para no ser descortés, agarró unos dulces y se lanzó sobre su cama mientras su compañero agarraba su ropa y salía de la habitación. Cuando Ryuuhou regresó encontró a Andy acostado sobre su cama. Había tenido la decencia de vestirse con una remera que, obviamente, parecía estar haciendo juego con sus pantalones. La obsesión de ese chico con las estrellas era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión. El mayor de los integrantes de Scepter 4 se acostó en su cama y abrió su libro, aunque la fotografía de su hija pegada sobre la pared interrumpía su lectura cada tanto. De pronto, quejidos de dolor también se sumaron a las interrupciones que estaba teniendo su lectura. ¿Sería posible que aún con él despierto Andy estuviera…?

—¿Kamo?

Su tono de voz lo sorprendió.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿La comida que trajiste estaba en buen estado?

Suspirando un poco más para sí mismo que para que Andy lo escuchara, Ryuuhou asomó su cabeza hacia la litera de abajo.

—Todo estaba en perfecto estado —le respondió mientras observaba a su compañero de cuarto hecho un ovillo sobre su colchón—. Puedo ir a ver si hay algo que te haga sentir mejor —Andy respondió a su ofrecimiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Dejando su libro a un lado, Ryuuhou bajó de la cama con la intención de dirigirse a la enfermería. Es decir, a la habitación llena de humedad que habían destinado como tal y que sólo contenía exactamente los mismos muebles que el resto de las habitaciones con la salvedad de que en un momento de iluminación los integrantes del escuadrón de operaciones especiales había decidido separar las literas con serrucho en mano para evitarle a un herido la desgracia de tener que subir escaleras. Todo medicamento que necesitara refrigeración era comprado en el momento y guardado en la heladera sin tener un mejor lugar para conservarlo.

—¿Kamo?

—¿Qué?

—Quédate conmigo, ¿sí? Estoy seguro que pronto se me pasará.

Al observar la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Andy, el aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acceder a su pedido. Agarró su libro y le pidió un poco de espacio para acostarse del lado de la pared..

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —dijo el aludido tranquilamente.

El suave sonido de la respiración de Andy podía lograr que Ryuuhou se durmiera. Era en momentos así que no reconocía a su compañero. Sólo cuando dormía sus diez horas diarias -a menos que hubiera alguna emergencia- sucedía eso. Cuando no, la hiperactividad se desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. No podía imaginar cómo un chiquillo como él formaba parte de Scepter 4. Es más, no había tenido idea de por qué todo el mundo lo trataba con tal respeto, si no hasta que oyó que había sido líder de escuadrón de algunos de sus compañeros. Fue recién cuando vio sus habilidades en batalla que comprendió por qué tenía ese lugar. Ryuuhou había practicado _kendo_ , pero el manejo del sable por parte de Andy estaba en otro nivel. No superior, pero sí era algo que parecía ser de otro mundo. Y había sido luego de esa primera batalla que en medio del bullicio que Andy sólo soltaba de regreso a los dormitorios, que Ryuuhou le preguntó si quería cenar algo casero. La mirada de aquel muchacho pareció brillar en el pasillo débilmente iluminado. No esperaba que le pidiera un maldito pastel decorado y todo, pero el resultado definitivamente había valido la pena.

—Oye, Andy.

—¿Mh?

—¿Es cierto que tu padre formó parte del anterior Scepter 4?

—Así fue. De hecho, él fue quien me recomendó con el capitán.

—Ya veo.

—Pero, creo que no fue eso lo que hizo que terminara formando parte, ¿no?

Ryuuhou se dio cuenta que había malinterpretado sus palabras, así que dejó su lectura para otro momento y lo miró.

—No quise decir eso. Sólo lo había oído por ahí.

—Tampoco me importa mucho lo que digan los demás.

Por algún motivo, la expresión del muchacho decía todo lo contrario. Unos segundos más tarde y se habría largado a llorar a mares.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? —Andy lo observó con curiosidad—. Es probable que te sientas mal por no haber comido algo saludable.

De pronto, Ryuuhou se vio inmovilizado por los brazos de Andy que lo sostenían con fuerza de la cintura.

—No —soltó—. No quiero que te vayas.

Su voz sonaba seria y, de nuevo, no lo reconocía. Con afecto, el hombre acarició sus cabellos cobrizos e intentó esbozar una sonrisa pero eso sólo parecía estar reservado para su pequeña hija.

—De acuerdo.

Volvió su atención al libro y, después de haber leído unas diez páginas, comenzó a sentir una incomodidad a un costado de su cuerpo. Al bajar la vista notó que Andy estaba dormido y que aún en ese estado, frotaba su cuerpo contra el brazo de Ryuuhou. Sabía que eso sucedería. Su entrecejo se arrugó a modo de respuesta ante la situación. Tuvo un debate interno respecto a si debía despertar o no a su compañero a sabiendas que cuando era despertado lo hacía de muy mal humor. Aquello que lo condujo a una solución posible fue una repentina sensación de humedad sobre su pierna. Chasqueó la lengua e incluso contra sus propios principios, metió su mano izquierda dentro de la ropa interior de Andy. Miró de reojo la sensación de placer que expresaba el rostro del muchacho pero no pudo mantener su mirada sobre él mucho tiempo más. Podía decir que era lindo, y el hecho de que ese pensamiento cruzara por su mente lo hizo desviar la mirada sin olvidarse de su labor. Conforme su torpe movimiento con la mano no hábil aumentaba, los gemidos de Andy también lo hicieron hasta que, de pronto, sintió la cálida mano del muchacho sobre su rostro y se volvió hacia él.

—Te atrapé —la manera en que le había hablado y con el cabello pegado a su rostro hizo que sintiera su propia piel ardiendo ante el contacto. Definitivamente ya no reconocía a su compañero. Un suave beso se posó sobre la comisura de sus labios y Ryuuhou se dio cuenta que quería más. Andy comenzó a frotarse contra la palma de su compañero y él sintió que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura. Su mano derecha se aferró a las sábanas debajo de su cuerpo como si estuviera aferrándose al último ápice de cordura que le quedaba. Sin embargo, Andy se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Una sonrisa irreverente decoraba su rostro—. Yo también tendré que ayudarte, ¿no, _Ryuu-chan_?

—¿Ryuu-?

El interrogante del hombre quedó en la punta de su lengua al sentir una caricia sobre una erección que no estaba enterado que tenía. Probablemente sucedió que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que compartió la cama con alguien más que su cuerpo había perdido sensibilidad… O él simplemente no quiso darse cuenta de ello. Mientras Andy frotaba la entrepierna de su compañero con la propia, levantó la remera de Ryuuhou y besó su piel, dándose cuenta de que tenía bastante sensibilidad sobre sus pectorales, cosa que él aprovechó para llevarlo al límite varias veces. Cuando Ryuuhou quiso darle un poco de lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo, ambos eran un desastre, sus cabellos estaban pegados a sus rostros a causa del sudor y la ropa llegó un punto en que se volvió molesta y terminó en el suelo en algún momento; sus piernas estaban enredadas en una incómoda posición y ambos jadeaban con dificultad tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido. Andy se recostó sobre su cuerpo, él ya había acabado, pero a Ryuuhou le faltaba un poco más, y de pronto, sintió sobre sus labios aquello que tanto había ansiado desde que tuvo un contacto mínimo, minutos antes: los labios de Andy sobre los suyos. Mientras sentía su cuerpo estremeciéndose por la sensación que eso le generaba una presión sobre sus partes bajas lo alertó.

—No te preocupes. Está bien. Está bien —Andy dijo de manera entrecortada mientras era penetrado por Ryuuhou. Un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir toda la longitud dentro suyo. Sus movimientos fueron lentos. Agarrando las manos de Ryuuhou para seguir manteniendo cierto contacto con el resto de su cuerpo, llevó una hacia a su pecho y jugó con los dedos de la otra, metiéndolos entre sus labios y recorriéndolos con los dientes y la lengua una y otra vez. Era la primera vez que él veía esa faceta en su compañero y se preguntaba por qué no la había visto antes—… ¿Así te lo hace tu mujer?

—¿Qué?

De entre sus labios sólo pudo escaparse aquel interrogante ya que no sabía de qué demonios estaba hablando.

—Te viste con ella ayer también, ¿no? —para estas alturas, Andy estaba inmóvil encima de Ryuuhou inflando ligeramente las mejillas mientras protestaba.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —el entrecejo de Ryuuhou volvió a fruncirse pero no estaba enojado. El rostro y la expresión de vergüenza de Andy respondieron a su pregunta—. ¿Me espiaste?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!

De nuevo, no lo reconocía. Parecía celoso, y de nuevo, también, pensó que era lindo. Una risa que nunca antes se había oído en todo el anexo 4 llegó a oídos de Andy, sorprendiéndolo. Con cuidado, Ryuuhou se sentó sobre el colchón y estrechó el cuerpo del pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

—Esa mujer no era mi exesposa. Es la niñera de mi hija —el balbuceo y la expresión de confusión de Andy lo llevó a ampliar un poco más la explicación—. Quedamos en encontrarnos en ese lugar porque está en el camino de regreso a su casa. Si te hubieras quedado un poco más, la habrías visto irse después de un rato.

—Entonces, ¿no andas con nadie? —Ryuuhou negó con la cabeza. Andy lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro—. Pues bien así. Porque tú eres mío y sólo mío —el aludido apenas podía ver una de las orejas de Andy y notó que estaba colorada. Quiso suponer que su rostro estaba teñido de aquel mismo color. Estaba por decirle algo, pero Andy de repente levantó su cabeza para mirarlo—. Y te lo haré entender toda la noche.

Seguía sin reconocer a su compañero, y siguió con esa sensación lo que restó de madrugada y hasta que el rompió el alba. Fue el estridente sonido del despertador lo que le impidió empezar a conciliar el sueño.

—Maldito reloj…

Bajó un poco el brazo que le impedía al rayo del sol golpearlo de lleno sobre los ojos y vio el largo abrigo de Scepter 4 cubriendo la espalda de Andy. Cuando él se volvió para mirarlo, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué haces ahí? Tengo hambre —se quejó.

—¿No tienes sueño?

Andy se quedó pensando. La duda era visible en su rostro pero no parecía encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Sabes que no… Qué raro… Bueno, te espero en la cocina.

Antes de despedirse, se inclinó hacia el cuerpo tendido sobre su cama y le dio un dulce beso en los labios que saboreó entre risas mientras salía de la habitación. Ryuuhou se dio cuenta que había tenido viviendo a un monstruo bajo su cama todo ese tiempo. Suspiró sonoramente sintiendo pena por su destino, pero, de repente, sonrió, porque la felicidad que le generaba la presencia de ese muchacho en su vida era superior a cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera tener.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> “ _el alfabeto se encargó de que Andy fuera el único capaz de ocupar ese espacio en su vida_ ”: Yo tardé bastante en darme cuesta de esta estupidez, así que me gustaría compartirlo jajajaja. Los integrantes tanto de Scepter 4 como de Homura pueden ser ordenados desde la A hasta la H, con la exclusión de los reyes y los segundos y terceros al mando. Es decir, en Scepter 4: Akiyama, Benzai, Camo (en algunas romanizaciones aparece con C en vez de aparecer con K), Doumyouji, Enomoto, Fuse, Gotou, Hidaka; en Homura: Akagi, Bandou, Chitose, Dewa, Eric (aunque podría decirse que rompe la regla, por ser occidental asumo que es porque al momento de presentarse lo hace por su nombre de pila, a diferencia de los japoneses), Fujishima. Además, siempre suelen ser emparejados de la siguiente manera: A+B, C+D, E+F, G+H (en el caso de Scepter 4, así es como están divididos en los cuartos y en el caso de Homura, el manga **K - Memory of Red** habla por sí solo).
> 
> El super _spoiler_ que mencioné en las notas respecto a la novela era que el padre de Doumyouji había formado parte del anterior Scepter 4 liderado por Habari Jin y que, efectivamente, fue su padre el que lo recomendó con Reisi :3


End file.
